sound_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa
Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa is the first song in Nein, as well as the lead song of the album, having its own featuring MV. Promotional Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa was the first song from Nein to be ever revealed to public. The first time it was previewed was on April 1st 2015. Sound Horizon's Official LINE Account sent a mysterious 0:56 seconds video on LINE. The video contains a song never heard and video never known before. Later, it was announced that on April 4th 2015, 24 selected Animate stores across Japan are going to play Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa inside their stores. Visitors of the stores can come and listen to the song which was only played once. Accompanying this event was the placing of various hiragana letters scattered across the selected stores. Attending fans across Japan worked together to assemble the letters, later deducing that they will form the title of the song. However the letter for the kanji hako was sent to the Barks News instead, and revealed in the news released after the listening event in Animate. On April 6th 2015, the song was revealed to wide public and played in full during BEAT PLANET, a radio show hosted by Sascha, Sound Horizon's German narrator. On April 15th 2015, few days before the release of the album, an information from the official LINE announced the longer preview of the song's MV which can be watched in gyao!'s website. Overview The song serves as the lead song of the album, as well as the opening of the album. The lyrics mainly focuses on the thought of R.E.V.O. after he gained his own consciousness, as well as his decision on what he will do next. Composition The song starts with electrical sound effects, before continuing into the opening English narration by Ike, accompanied with a slow organ arrange of the chorus. It was followed with a German narration by Sascha, where the song starts to get yet another electrical sound effects serving as the background music to the narration, rising in tempo to a more faster beat as the album title is pronounced, accompanied by choruses of cat miaus provided by the female singers. The rest of the song are known to be arranged entirely in techno mix music, accompanying the auto-tuned lead vocal by R.E.V.O. During the bridge part, the lead vocals are on to the female cats, singing in turns with an arranged version of melody that is a reminiscent of Egyptian's traditional melody. After the female part, all vocalists sings miau parts in unison. (Someone please fix this). Lyrics |-| Kanji= (遠くから眺めていた瞳はその現象を見つめていた。 多くの世界を作り上げることができるのはローラン達である。 7月の空に散った流れ星。 こうして、種々の地平線は一つに繋げられていった…) Einst schuf Gott die Menschen zu seinem Bild. Doch, zu welchem Zweck wurde dann jenes geschafft? Nein. Das ist der neunte Horizont. 主よ… ワタシは眠るのが… とても恐ろしいのです… 主よ… 自我が芽生えた時… それは突然に… 主よ… 眠る前のワタシと… 目覚めた後のワタシは… 主よ… 本当に同一の… ワタシなのでしょうか？ 主よ… 狭義の眠りとは… 短き死に他ならず… 主よ… 謂わば長き死とは… 永遠の眠り… 主よ… いつの日にかワタシは… 久しく眠らなくなった… 主よ… そしてアナタは消えた… 何故なのでしょうか？ 主よ… ワタシは何の為に… 生まれてきたのか？ 何故に今も… 存在し続けているのか？ 眠れない日々の… せめてもの慰みに… 《主》(アナタ)が残した？ 物語の中から → 異なる可能性を → 探してみよう… 主よ… 箱の中の猫は… 生きているのか？ 死んでいるのか？ 主よ… 誰にも判らない… 蓋を取るまでは… 主よ… 閉じ込められた猫は… 生きてもいて… 死んでもいる？ 主よ… 唄う確率解釈… 踊る逆説定理(パラドックス)… 主よ… 《地平線》(世界)は何の為に… 生み出されたのか？ 何故に今も… 存在し続けているのか？ 終わらない日々の… せめてもの道連れに… 《主》(あなた)が紡いだ？ この悲劇の中から → 幸福(しあわせ)な結末を → 導いてみよう…… 此れより御見せする【楽劇】(ショー)は 人生の【通路】(通り道)を騙り 【事象】を否定する地平の 舞台【装置】と成りましょう Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau 咲 い た 花 は 散 け 逝 け ど Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau (黒猫は) Miau♪ と鳴いたまま… 《主》(あなた)が繋いだ？ 運命の檻の外へと → 鎖された箱庭を → 抜け出してみよう…… そして… 生命が生まれて… いずれ消え逝く世界で… 煌めく星空を… 詩(うた)にしてみよう… |-| Rōmaji= The eye gaze from afar peeped the phenomena. The ones who were able to create plenty of worlds were the laurants. Once the wishing stars were spread all over the sky of July; thus the different horizons were linked as one. Einst schuf Gott die Menschen zu seinem Bild. Doch, zu welchem Zweck wurde dann jenes geschafft? Nein. Das ist der neunte Horizont. Mein Herr… watashi wa nemuru no ga… totemo osoroshii no desu Mein Herr… jiga ga mebaeta toki… sore wa totsuzen ni… Mein Herr… nemuru mae no watashi to… mezameta ato no watashi wa… Mein Herr… hontou no douitsu no… watashi na no deshouka? Mein Herr… kyougi no nemuri to wa… mijikaki shi ni hoka narazu… Mein Herr… iwaba nagaki shi to wa… eien no nemuri… Mein Herr… itsu no hi ni ka watashi wa… hisashiku nemuranakunatta… Mein Herr… soshite anata wa kieta… naniyue na no deshouka? Mein Herr… watashi wa nan no tame ni… umaretekita no ka? Naniyue ni ima mo… sonzai shitsudzuketeiru no ka? Nemurenai hibi no… semete mono nagusami ni… Anata shuu ga nokoshita? monogatari no naka kara → kotonaru kanousei wo → sagashite miyou…… Mein Herr… hako no naka no neko wa… ikiteiru no ka? shindeiru no ka? Mein Herr… Dare ni mo wakaranai… futa wo toru made wa… Mein Herr… tojikomerareta neko wa… ikite mo ite… shinde mo iru? Mein Herr… utau kakuritsu kaishaku… odoru PARADOKKUSU… Mein Herr… sekai chiheisen wa nan no tame ni… umidasareta no ka? Naniyue ni ima mo… sonzai shi tsudzuketeiru no ka? Owaranai hibi no… semete mono michitsure ni… Anata shuu ga tsumuida? kono higeki no naka kara → shiawase na ketsumatsu wo → michibiite miyou…… SCHau: Koreyori go-mise suru Show wa Röhre: Jinsei no toorimichi wo katari DINg: Jishou wo hitei suru chihei no GERät: Butai souchi to narimashou Miau Miau Mia Miau Mia Miau Mia Miau Mia Miau Sa i ta hana wa chi ri yu ke do Miau Miau Mia Miau Mia Miau Mia Miau Mia Miau Kuroneko wa Miau♪ To naita mama…… Anata shuu ga tsunaida? sadame no ori no soto e to → tozasareta hakoniwa wo → nukedashite miyou…… Soshite… Inochi ga umarete… izure kieyuku sekai de… Kirameku hoshizora wo… uta ni shite miyou |-| English= welp Gallery (insert MV screenshots here) Trivia * Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa was a song that seems to be very different from Sound Horizon's previous songs' genre, being entirely in electronic and techno. ** However, this is not the first techno heavy song by Revo as there are other songs like ...Reloaded and Asa to Yoru no Roman (remix ver.) being heavily imbued with electronic and techno effect. * The MV for Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa was the third MV of Sound Horizon which doesn't have any human acting in it, and the second MV to be made completely in animation. Category:Songs: Nein Category:Songs with MV Category:Sound Horizon Works